1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a stamp creation apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an apparatus that generates code information where predetermined information is encoded into a regular arrangement of a set of pixels (U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,594 B2).
Code information is captured, for example, by an imaging apparatus such as a mobile phone or a smartphone, with the code information formed on a recording medium such as paper. The imaging apparatus performs a predetermined decoding process on image information of the captured code information, and thereby obtains original predetermined information represented by the code information.
However, since the code information is a black and white binary encoded image, if the size thereof is small, then information may not be able to be recognized properly, depending on the reading accuracy of a reading apparatus. Hence, the size of code information needs to be increased to some extent, but there is a problem that when such code information is combined with another image, the code information may interfere with another image.